


Basketball Blues

by steveharringtonofficial



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveharringtonofficial/pseuds/steveharringtonofficial
Summary: REQUEST: Okay so could I request billy dating the captain of the girls basketball team and them being super supportive of each other and billy comforting the reader after she has a bad game?





	Basketball Blues

Ever since Billy had found out you were team captain for the basketball team, he had been insanely supportive, even before you were dating. He came to all your games, shouted your name from the bleachers and was an all-round great fan. He did admit that originally it was his way of trying to get you to notice him, considering you didn’t give him the time of day when he first came to Hawkins. But when you noticed how hard he was trying, you decided to let him into your life.

Every time you had a game, it was just the same; front row seat, chanting your name. Every time you scored a point, he was on his feet in seconds, cheering for you. And you did the same for him when you found out he managed to join the boys’ team. The two of you supported each other, loved each other, and always held each other up when the other was down.

You almost never lost a game, and even when you did, it was always extremely close. Until today. You had been doing so well up until the last quarter, always staying a few points ahead of the other team. But this last quarter just wasn’t working out the way you’d planned it. The other team obviously came up with some strategy to best your team, and they were gaining points quickly. Billy could see you becoming frustrated from his position, and he almost wanted to run out and help.

The timer was counting down too quickly for you to come up with a plan to counter whatever they were doing. Your whole team couldn’t understand what was happening, and they tried their hardest to play defensive, to get the ball back, but it just wasn’t happening.

You heard the timer ring out, signalling the end of the game. You looked up at the scoreboard, seeing you were miles behind the other team. You went to your teammates, told them they did a good job, but ultimately you found yourself drifting towards Billy. He met you halfway, wrapping you up in a big hug before your tears could be seen by the rest of the audience.

When you had calmed down slightly, Billy told you to go take a shower and get changed, and that he would meet you when you were done. You did as he told you, sulking off towards the showers. He hated to see you so upset, and he was going to do everything in his power to make you feel better.

When you came out, Billy wrapped his arm around your shoulder and led you outside to his car. He took your holdall from you and placed it in the trunk before walking round to open up the door on your side. You slumped in, silently thanking him for the gesture. Billy got in his own side and began driving.

“Billy, you just passed my house.” You said, sitting up to look at your house getting further and further away from the car.

“We’re not going to your house,” Billy said, glancing round to look over at you, taking one hand off the wheel to hold yours.

You sighed and looked down at your lap, where Bill’s hand fit so perfectly with yours. “I’d much rather just go home.”

“[Y/N], I am not going to let you wallow in sadness. I won’t allow it.” The certainty in Billy’s voice was enough to perk you up even a little bit. He squeezed your hand gently and you allowed him to continue driving to wherever he was going.

Billy pulled up at the Diner and stopped his car. He looked over at you, “this is your favourite place.”

“I wouldn’t say  _favourite_.” You said, teasing him slightly.

He rolled his eyes at you but smiled to himself, he knew your usual antics too well to believe you. He got out of his side of the car and you followed. When you were side by side, he slipped his hand into yours and interlaced his fingers with yours.

The second you walked into the diner, its familiar smell hit you. You and Billy spent a lot of time here, you wouldn’t be surprised if the owner knew your names.

The two of you hopped into a booth while a waitress took your orders. Billy didn’t even have to ask you what you wanted and ordered for you.

“I don’t know how that other team absolutely decimated us.” You said. As much as Billy was helping, you still couldn’t help but think about the game earlier.

Billy sighed and looked at you with sympathy. “[Y/N], you did absolutely amazing. You did the best you could, you know that. You always do your best.”

“I know, but… I don’t know. I just feel like I could have done more.”

“I get it, I do.” Billy reached over and cupped your hands in his. “But think of all the times you’ve done insanely well. Remember last month?”

You let a small smile creep to your face. “Yeah, we totally crushed that game.”

“See? You’re amazing! Don’t let one loss get you down, alright?” Billy’s smile was contagious and it wasn’t long before you were grinning back at him.

“Thanks, Billy.”

He brought your hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. “Anytime, sweetheart.”


End file.
